The Power Of Three Times Three
by PhoebeHalliwell-Cooper
Summary: It has been 12 years since Forever Charmed and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are living a happy demon free life with there husband Leo, Coop, and Henry. All three girls now each have there own set of charmed one read the story to find out more..Chapter 19 is u
1. Authors Note! IMPORTANT

* * *

OMG So over the weekend I was reading this story to see if I could get my muse back and GUESS WHAT!! I did so I am gonna fix up all of my grammar and spelling errors and stuff and then I will get on with the story again. Isn't that exciting?!?!?! I sure hope so Cause I am sooo looking forward to getting back to writing!

* * *


	2. Characters

* * *

It has been 12 years since the Charmed Ones did all that time traveling and now they each have there own set of the charmed ones sooo here are the Characters in this story.

Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt both 45  
-Wyatt Halliwell 16  
-Cris Halliwell 14  
-Melinda (Mel) Halliwell 11

Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Valentine (idk real last name so made it up) both 42  
-Prudence (Prue) Halliwell 11  
-Patrica (Patty) Halliwell 9  
-Penelope (Penny) Halliwell 3

Paige Halliwell and Henry Mitchell both are 40  
-Patience Halliwell 11  
-Pearl Halliwell 11  
-Henry Jr. (Henry) Halliwell 7

Billie Jenkins 24

OK so tell me what you think of it and I will keep on going!

* * *


	3. Childrens Bio's

**

* * *

**

**Wyatt-** Wyatt is the oldest of all his siblings and cousins. His powers include Orbing, TeleOrbing, a blue shield, and healing. He has blond hair like his father and brown eyes like his mother. Wyatt is 16 and has just went out for his learners permit which he has passed. Wyatt is overly protective of his sister Melinda and his cousins Prue, Patience, and Pear and every time one of these girls gets into trouble the always turn to Wyatt for help. Wyatt is strong willed and competitive (Mostly with his brother Chris.

* * *

**Christopher-** Chris is the second oldest out of all his siblings and cousins. His powers include Teleorbing, orbing, glamoring, levitating, and Electrokineisis. He has brown hair and brown eyes just like his mother. Chris is 14 now and is just starting high school in magic school, he has a girl friend named Jamie who he thinks he is in love with, and he is very mature for his age. He is not as protective of, Mel his younger sister, as Wyatt is but he is pretty protective of his cousins Henry and Patty because they look up to him so much especially Henry. Chris is outgoing, friendly, and competitive (Mostly with his brother Wyatt.)

* * *

**Melinda-** Mel is the youngest of of her siblings and the 4th born in the entire family. Her powers include Temporal Stasis, Empathy, Telepathy, and Premonitions. Mel has brown hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. Melinda is 11 born a year after 'Forever Charmed'. She is in the fifth grade and is one of the most popular girls at magic school. She hangs out with the 'Cool' kids and is part of the 'In crowd'. Melinda is closest with her cousin Pearl and her brother Wyatt. She is also a very good cook and loves to help Piper in the kitchen. Chris always teases Mel about being a 'Momma's Girl'. Mel is friendly, caring, and brilliant.

* * *

**Prudence- **Prue is the oldest child in her family and was the third born out of her cousins. Her powers include Cupids Flash (the thing Coop does), telepathy, premonitions, empathy, and projection. She has brown hair and eyes like both of her parents. Prue was born eleven months after the happenings in forever charmed. She is in fifth grade just like Melinda and she is just as popular or even a little more popular than her. She is popular because she doesn't do what everyone else does. She follows her own lead. Prue is closest with her cousins Patience and Wyatt but no one is more protective of her younger sister Penelope than she is. She is a major Daddy's girl which is odd because both of her sisters are mommy's girls. Prue is stubborn, strong willed, competitive, and she loves to play match maker just like her father.

* * *

**Patrica- **Patty is the middle child in her family but was the 7th child born for the Halliwell sisters. Her powers are Temporal Stasis, Astral Projection, Empathy, and Cupids Flash. Patty just like Prue has both brown hair and brown eyes. She is nine years old and in the third grade. She has many friends but unlike her sister and cousin she is not popular. Patty is closet with Chris and Henry because Chris in the one who always protects her and Henry is closest to her age and a lot like her. Patty is caring, friendly, and sly.

* * *

**Penelope-** Penny is the youngest Halliwell child. Her powers include Phasing, power absorption, and cupids flash. Penny has brown hair like both of her parents and blue eyes, no one knows where the she got the blue eyes but they don't question it. She is three years old and does not go to school yet. Phoebe does like to send her to the Magic School preschool to give her and coop some alone time. Penny has no favorite family members but she is extremely clingy to her mother.

* * *

**Patience- **Patience is the oldest of her family being only three minutes older than Pearl still makes her the oldest. She was also the 5th born from the Halliwell sisters. Her powers include levi-orbing, glamoring, orbing, telepathy, and phasing. Pate has blond hair and grey eyes just like Henry's parents. Pate was born four-teen months after 'Forever Charmed'. She is eleven years old and in the fifth grade just like her cousins Prue and Melinda. Pate is popular for the same reasons Prue is and she likes it that way. Pate is closest with her cousins Wyatt and Prue because just like her they were the first born in their family's which makes them the strongest. Prue also loves to do stuff with Prue because they have a lot in common. Pate is stubborn, loving (when she wants to be) and Strong willed.

* * *

**Pearl- **Pearl is the middle child in her family being only three minutes younger than Patience. She is the sixth born of the Halliwell sisters. Her powers include Levitation, orbing, partial healing, and telepathy. Pearl has blond hair and brown eyes and her eyes are the only way you can tell her from her sister. Pearl is eleven years old and in the fifth grade. Pearl is popular like Melinda because they both hang out with the 'in crowd' kids. Pearl is closest to Mel because Mel is her age and they have so much in common. Pearl is friendly, caring, and brilliant.

* * *

**Henry Jr.- **Henry is the youngest out of his family and is the second youngest born from the Halliwell sisters. His powers include Telekinesis, Astral Projection, phasing, and orbing. Henry has brown hair and eyes just like both of his parents. Henry is seven years old and he is in the 1st grade. He is in to football, baseball, and hockey that is why he is the closest to his cousin Patty, but he also is really close to Chris because he protects him and Patty and likes to play touch football with them. He is very competitive and strong willed but he also has a big heart.

* * *


	4. I Just Wanna Have Fun!

Welcome to the not so new BUT improved The Power of Three Time Three!

* * *

"1 one thousand 2 one thousand...100 one thousand ready or not here I come" 9 year old Patrica Halliwell yelled. Patty looked everywhere for her cousins and her sister but she could not find them anywhere. "Guy's come on! Where are you!...Ollie Ollie Oxen Free" She shouted and then herd laughing and blue orbs and a pink heart with red shininess around it appear and then out of it her cousins appeared. They all had huge grins on there faces Melinda held on to Pearl because she did not have the power of orbing since her father was moral when they had her. "I'm never playing with you guys again you cheat to much!" Patty stuck out her tongue to her sister Prue.

"Awww come on Prue we were just having a little fun don't be a party pooper." Prue said trying to hold back a laugh.

"No you cheat cuz you have your telepathy power plus your teleportation powers so you guys always have an advantage. It is not fair!" At that Patty turned around and ran off to go play football with Henry and Chris.

"I hate having younger siblings they never know how to have a little fun!" Prue said as they walked into her house and went to the freezer to get a Popsicle. Then the Four eleven year olds ran outside to play again!

* * *

Patty ran over to her cousins Henry and Chris who were playing football together. "Hey Henry can I play football with you guys I was playing with my sister but she cheats to much in hide and seek and it is not fair!" Patty pouted and Chris laughed at her pouting.

"Sure you can play little cuz...how bout you and Henry on one team and me on the other it is only fair." Patty and henry looked at each other and smiled.

"OK!" they both said at the same time.

"But first there are a few rules...1st we are not aloud to orb or flash to get a touchdown Patrica." Chris said giving her a serious look.

"That was one time and I was eight I'm smarter now and i can control it better now that I'm nine!" She said getting frustrated that she accidentally flashed last year to get a touch down but Chris startled her and she did not have very good control of her power yet.

"OK...OK munchkin the second role is this is touch football not tackle so no tackling but we are all pretty good with that third no freezing, teleorbing or...Just no using or powers OK..." They all nod, "OK now lets have some fun and play some football." They all got into there positions and started to play football.

* * *

"Piper I know that this is supposed to happen but she is sooo young and she dose not need to have any more powers right now!" Phoebe said holding her youngest little witch Penny who was giggling in her arms while making things levitate on the table. "No no Pen put that stuff down right now!" Phoebe scolded her three year old.

"No mama this is fun!" she said still playing with the things on the table. Then Paige walked in with her husband when she noticed the things floating on the table.

Paige smiled, "Someone get a new power?" Paige asked sitting down next to Phoebe.

"Ya apparently it is the Power Absorption and I...I don't know what I'm gonna do about it cuz she is having way to much fun with it." Phoebe sighed and looked at her three year old who was giggling and having fun.

"Pheebs don't worry you will be fine" Piper said coming back to the table and sitting down on phoebe other side.

"PIPER! Don't get to close I Don't want her exsploding things too then it will be chaos!" Phoebe said holding her daughters hands down just in case she tried to explode anything.

"Phoebe clam down," Piper said as she moved away from the little girl who was trying to get her hands free to make thing float again.

"Mama I wants them to fwoat let me makes them fwoat!" Penny demanded still vigorously trying to get away from her mother grasp. She then flashed away form Phoebe over to her playground that was in her fenced in backyard and started to slide on the slide.

"Wow am I glad that three year olds have a short memory...and Piper I don't remember you being quite so happy when Mel got her empathy power and she was channeling everyones powers or you Paige to happy when Pate got her Glamoring when she was turning into everyone," Phoebe said leaning back into her chair.

"Phoebe that was dif..." Piper was stopped by a red glare that she saw out of the said of her eye. Then the red glare formed into Coop a smiling Coop. Phoebe got up from where she was siting and walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey honey what the smile for?" Phoebe asked leaning into Coop.

"Oh I'm just glad to be home thats all...So anything happen here today?" Coop asked as he ushered him and Phoebe over to the couch.

"Ohhhh just you little girl got a new power today that could be very harmful" Phoebe said getting comfortable on Coop's lap. Coop's eyes got wide at the harmful part and he was at a loss for words.

"PHOEBE! don't make it sound so bad it just power absorption she will be fine." Piper said now back in the seat next to Phoebe.

Coop sighed, " We will just have to deal with this power for time being till she can control it." Phoebe nodded in his chest and for awhile they all sat there talking about there children's powers.


	5. Truth or Uhhh ohhh

**Halliwell House 5:30PM In Prue's room**

* * *

It was later that day and everyone was still over Phoebe house and was having a great tine. The four eleven year olds on the other hand were playing truth or dare and were about to get into major trouble.

"Come on Mel Truth or Dare you have to or I will...hmmmm have Belle sick you!" Prue said as she grabbed her 5 month old Tri-Colored Collie puppy and stuck her in Melinda face and instead of biting her she licked her face and Melinda, Prue, Patience, and Pearl all laughed.

"She is too nice to bite me" Melinda said taking Belle from Prue and held and petted her.

"Fine then truth or dare!" Prue said demanding that she choose so they could get on with the game.

"Fine...Truth!" She said still holding and petting Belle who was now sleeping on her lap.

_'scardy cat' _Patience telepathically said to Prue.

Prue giggled a little at what Patience said. "OK truth... hmmm a good truth...I GOT IT!...Would you ever kiss Billy Panderson?...and remember you have to tell the truth and i can tell if you are lying don't forget." Prue said smiling wildly because she knows that her cousin likes Billy would definitely kiss him if she could.

Melinda growled at the question and then sighed. "Fine...Yes I would kiss him if he asked me!" Melinda huffed and then got a huge grin on her face. "Prue... Truth or Dare?" Melinda said still smiling.

"Hey don't start this you to because every time you to start this we never get a chance to play!" Pearl yelled and folded her arms.

"Ohhh Pearl don't be such a baby," Prue said and Pearl stuck out her tongue at Prue. "Dare!" Prue said with a look of bring-it-on.

_'What are you gonna make her do Mel?' _Pearl asked Melinda telepathically.

_'You will see' _Melinda answered back. "Prue I dare you to make up a spell from the top of you head!" Melinda smile became wider.

"Mel you know that we can't make spells with out a parent!" Patience scolded her.

"Ya but she dared her and she **has **do it or she is never ever aloud to play this game again...you all know the rules!" Pearl stated having the same smirk on her face as Melinda did.

"But..."

"No buts Pate"

"But..."

"Fine" Prue said looking down at her feet.

"WHAT!" Patience said turning to her cousin. "You can't it is too dangerous and you could get in loads of trouble!" Patience said "And plus I thought you never did what anyone else did."

"Thats just it! No one else in this family would ever do this!" Prue said as she stood up and walked over to her night stand and opened the drawer and took out a pen and ripped a piece of paper put of her journal. Then she sat back down in the circle and started to write but she could not finish because her mother called.

"Girls time for dinner!" Phoebe called up to the eleven year olds who were upstairs watching Prue write.

Prue took a deep breath and sighed in relief, "saved by the mom."

"Prue don't think we're done with this you are still not off the hook!" Melinda said with a sly smile.

"Ya I know how 'bout we finish this tomorrow at the manor in the attic?" Prue asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine but your still doing it," Melinda said as she walked out of Prue's room and down to the dinning room followed by the other girls.

* * *

**Dinning Room**

"So what were you girls up to?"Coop asked them as they walked into the dinning room and sat at a place at the table.

"Not much Uncle Coop just a game of harmless truth or dare," Pearl said smiling and putting some food on her plate. On the other hand Prue was sitting and looking down at her empty plate, she sighed slightly.

"Prue sweety what is wrong?" Phoebe asked as she got the youngest Halliwell into her highchair and getting her some food.

"Huh...Oh nothing just thinking about different things," Prue lied she really was worried about doing a spell and getting into a whole load of trouble she has never really gotten into as much trouble as this spell could get her in.

"Ya and I'm the King of England," Chris said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth!" Prue whined.

"Ya right," Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

"Chris leave her alone!" Wyatt demanded.

"No something is up and I want to know!" Chris said staring at Prue.

"NO IT'S TRUE I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING CHRIS!" Prue said getting really pissed.

"Ya I was eleven once to and I always said that when I was hiding something and your hiding something and I know it...I just don't know what and I think for once perfect Prue is gonna get into a lot of trouble," Chris laughed a little evil laugh.

"NO! I'm not hiding anything I just have a lot on my mind!" Prue said standing up and looking like she wanted to beat up Chris.

"Ya like the time..." Piper whistled her ear piercing whistle.

"Enough! You too we are not getting into this now! Chris whatever is bothering Prue is hers and Phoebe's and Coop's business not yours," Piper said feircly looking angrily at her son. Everyone was staring at Piper now with there mouths dropped except for Penny.

Penny giggled and said "Ole Chris gots in woble." Patty laughed at her little sisters outburst and so did Henry Jr.

"OK now that, that is over can we please get back to dinner please," Everyone nodded and started eating. During dinner there was talking and laughing and having a good time even Prue.

After dinner they had coffee and cake for dessert except for the kids they had Cake Ice cream and Milk. After dessert Piper, Paige and they're husbands had to go. "OK so Pearl is staying over my house and Pate and Henry are staying here right?" Piper asked her sister.

"Yep and me and Henry are going to go to have a little alone time so we will see you all later," Henry put Paige's coat on her. "Bye Girls Bye Henry Bye Everyone!" Paige said as her and henry left. Piper did the same thing put her coat on said goodbye to her sister nieces and nephew and left with herself, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and Pearl.

"OK girls and boy go get ready for bed." Phoebe said as she picked up a sleeping Penny off the ground.

"But Aunt Phoebe it is only 7:00 and it is a weekend!" Henry complained looking angerly at Phoebe.

"Ya Aunt Phoebe?" Patience said as they walked up the steps to the bedrooms.

"OOO who ever said anything about sleeping." Phoebe said raising her eyebrows.

"ICE CREAM NIGHT!" Prue and Patty yelled at the same time.

"Ice cream night?" Patience and Henry asked at the same time wondering what there cousins were talking about.

"It is when we get into our PJ's and we make ice cream Sundays and watch Movies..." Patty Started.

"Then daddy goes out and buys popcorn for the movie and candy Like we were actually at a movie theater...It is the best night ever also we play games and have the time of our lives...we only do this every once in awhile so be happy your here on a night like this." Prue said with a huge smile on her face staring at her mother.

"Prue sweetie go get ready while i put your sister to bed...you too Patty," Phoebe said ushering her daughters and there cousins. After about 10minutes in there rooms everyone came running into the kitchen to make there ice cream sundae...The rest of the night went on like this fun fun fun at the Halliwell house.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

At the Halliwell manor everything was calm Peal and Melinda were watching a movie, Having fun, and giggling all in the kitchen and living room. "You know Mel, Prue could get in a lot of trouble over this little spell of yours?" Pearl said licking fer fingers from the syrup she was putting on her vanilla ice cream.

"Ya well she made me tell my deepest darkest secret last year when you weren't around that day so I think she deserves it some times she can be a royal pain!" Melinda said squirting the syrup on her ice cream. Then the two went back into the living room to finish there movie.

While the girls were upstairs having fun Chris was downstairs in the basement which was his new room studying his ass off for his finale exams that were tomorrow. "Damn it why can't they just skip this whole finale exam thing! it sucks!" Chris said throwing down his book and rubbing his temples. Then Chris got up and and went into the kitchen to go get himself a glass of water. When he got into the kitchen there was a mess of syrup everywhere. "MELINDA!" Chris screamed for his little sister.

"WHAT!" Melinda yelled the living room.

"COME AND CLEAN YOUR MESS UP!" Chris yelled again. Melinda sighed and got up and went into the kitchen, so did Pearl. After a half an hour of cleaning the girls went back to watching the movie and Chris went back to studying. The after the movie they went to bed and Chris fell asleep with his book on his face.

* * *

**12:30 The Next Day at the Halliwell Manor in the Attic**

"OK Prue start that spell" Melinda said smiling at her scared looking cousin.

"Fine," Prue said as she got up and walked over to the podium.

"To come from afar,

To see the light without bars,

I call upon the,

So I can see,

The truth that lay,

Inside of me." Prue chanted praying that it would not do anything really. After about 10 seconds there was a swirl of Grey smoke appeared and then...

_**To Be Continued**_

**Ha ha a cliffhanger what cha gonna do huh huh**


	6. Who Are You!

**12:30 The Next Day at the Halliwell Manor in the Attic**

* * *

"OK Prue start that spell" Melinda said smiling at her scared looking cousin.

"Fine," Prue said as she got up and walked over to the podium.

"To come from afar,

To see the light out of bars,

I call upon the,

So I can see,

The truth that lay,

Inside of me." Prue chanted praying that it would not do anything really. After abut 10 seconds there was a swirl of trey smoke appeared and a young girl appeared. She was wearing a bright blue camie with a jean jacket over top of it. She also had a mini blue skirt on that went when she put her arms and hands straight it would just be longer. The girl looked to be at least 4'5". Her beautiful brown hair was down and straight, her blue eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses she was wearing. The girl almost looked exactly like Prue only tougher and her hair was alto darker and her eyes were blue. The girl looked around and took her sunglasses off and put them on the top of her head.

"Wow it is nice to be out," She said stretching and smiling.

"W-who are you?" Patience questioned the girl.

"Now if I tell you that you would just send me back, now wouldn't you...That is what I thought," She said turning from looking at Prue to Patience and smirking. "But you can call me Dency anyway, It is a nickname that my father gave me when I was younger when my younger sister Trish could not pronounce my name," She said looking Patience up and down. Patience backed up from Dency and ran out of the attic and Pearl did the same thing. "OK now you know what to call me why don't you tell me what to call you?" She said turning to Melinda and Prue.

"Why should we tell you what our names are when you won't tell us your real name?" Prue questioned stepping closer to Dency. and looking her straight in her eyes.

"Well I gave you something to call me, now what do you want me to call you?" She said looking back at Prue.

"Well..." just before she answers Dency she heard foot steps mad foot steps coming up the stairs. The door knob to the attic opened and in came an anger Phoebe, Piper, and Paige followed by a scared Patience and Pearl.

"PRUDNCE ELIZABETH HALLIWELL! What the hell were you thinking..." Phoebe stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw the young dark brown haired girl standing there looking Phoebe squarely in the eye's. "Those Eye's," She said looking into the deep blue pools. "They are soooo familiar like..." The young girl smiled at her. Her eye's not losing Phoebe's. "Like I've stared into them before." She said not looking away.

"Pheebs you OK?" Piper asked her younger sibling.

"PRUE!" Phoebe said flinging her self around to face her oldest daughter.

"Y-ya mom?" She said with a hint of timidness in her eyes.

"What did you say before this girl came?" She asked her kneeling to get down to the young girls eye level.

"Ummmm...To come from afar,

To see the light out of bars,

I-I call upon the,

So I can see,

The truth that lay,

Inside of me," Prue said looking down at her feet now.

Phoebe sighed, "That is what I was afraid of." She said getting up and turning to her sisters. "Piper, Paige we have a problem on our hands." she said looking at the little girl who was smiling like there was nothing wrong with what was going on.

"Why Pheebs who is she," Paige asked looking very confused.

"She is...

_**TO BE CONTIUNED!**_


	7. Oh No! She's Gone!

**"What did you say before this girl came?" She asked her kneeling to get down to the young girls eye level. **

**"Ummmm...To come from afar,**

**To see the light out of bars,**

**I-I call upon the,**

**So I can see,**

**The truth that lay,**

**Inside of me," Prue said looking down at her feet now. **

**Phoebe sighed, "That is what I was afraid of." She said getting up and turning to her sisters. "Piper, Paige we have a problem on our hands." she said looking at the little girl who was smiling like there was nothing wrong with what was going on.**

**"Why Pheebs who is she," Paige asked looking very confused.**

**"She is...**Piper do you remember when Prue would astro Project herself in her sleep and it was the wild side of Prue that came out?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Ya but what dose that have anything to do with this?" Piper asked the middle sister.

"Well I'm guessing instead of astro projecting her self the spell brought Prue's inter wants like the her hair color her attitude her eye color." Phoebe stated matter'o' factly.

"Very good mom, but you forgot the being evil part see inside of..." Inner Prue looked at Prue, " Of me I think evil would be fun, I think it would keep my parents from always either being at work or out fighting demons." Inner Prue said smiling evilly at Prue who was looking down at the ground brushing her foot back and forth on the floor. Phoebe looked at her daughter who looked sad. Then Coop came up the steps wondering where his wife ad gone to.

"Phoebe?" Coop called up to the attic. Phoebe looked down the steps and sighed.

"Where up here babe." She called back down. While everyone had there attention to the stairwell Inner Prue backed up slightly and flashed out of the room. Patience saw this out of the corner of her eye and turned around as fast as she could. But it was to late Inner Prue was gone.

"Ahhh guys we have a big problem," Patience said walking over to where Inner Prue was standing. They all turned back to her while Coop walked up the steps to where they all were.

"I can't believe this!" Paige said getting frustrated. Prue walked over to a wall and started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry mom-mommy I didn't mean to." Prue said though tears and a trembling lip. Coop walked over to his oldest daughter and picked her up while he still could that is. Prue tried hard to get out of her father grasp but he would not let her.

"No daddy...NO you will be to disappointed in me if i tell you NO let me down." Prue cried then she finally gave up and put her head on Coops shoulder and cried some more. Coop looked at Phoebe confused as to why there daughter was so scared and sad.

Piper turns to her daughter, "Melinda what is going on here?"

"W-well ummmmm you see we were all playing truth or dare yesterday and ummmmm you see I choose truth and Prue asked me if i would...well something personal...Then later it was my turn and I wanted to get Prue back and I knew she would choose dare so when she did I dared her to make up a spell and ummmm cast it...But I did not know it would do this...I'm sorry!" Melinda said on the verge of tears to.

"That would not make her cry that much would it?" Paige said turning to her sister.

"No but you got to remember Paige that Prue just got her power of empathy and is probably not able to control it yet and with all the emotions in this room right now I can hardly stand it let alone an eleven year old," Phoebe said taking the still sobbing little girl from her husband.

"Well that is true but what are we gonna do about inner Prue she is out on the town doing who knows what!" Paige said folding her arms.

"M-mommy I'm truly sorry please don't be mad at me," Melinda said with watery eyes walking over to her mother and putting her arms around her.

"M-me too," Prue said looking up at her mother and putting her head back on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Us too mom!" The twins said at the same time. Then there was a loud crash down stairs and a scream of a little girl. They all looked at each other and ran down stairs including the girls. Patty was freezing inner Prue but she kept unfreezing and throwing energy balls at all who were down stairs. Prue watched the scene before her even her littlest sister who had absorbed her power was not doing so well. (A/N Penny may be young but she is a strong witch) Prue backed away while everyone went after inner Prue. Melinda watched her cousin back away from the fight.

"Prue whats wrong why aren't you helping?" Melinda yelled dodging a fireball but Prue did not answer she just watched the girl attack her family. "PRUE!" Melinda yelled again to get her cousin attention. Finally Prue snapped out of her daze or what ever the heck it was.

'Mel I'm gonna project myself and her to just before you make the dare. You freeze her when I give you the signal...OK?' Prue telepathically sent to her cousin. Mel turned to her.

'No! Prue that is too dangerous what if she unfreeze to quickly? wait why are you taking her?' Mel sent back to her concerned.

'because she is better off being with me' she sent back "and if she unfreeze to early that will be my problem," She said out loud. Melinda sighed and nodded. "NOW MEL!" Prue said and Mel froze the girl. Prue ran in front of inner Prue and grabbed her arm then inner Prue unfroze and then as fast as she could Prue closed her eye's and thought of before the dare was made.

"What are you doing get off of me!" Inner yelled when she unfroze, "LET ME GO!" Prue just kept her eye's closed then the two girls disappeared.

"PRUE!" Coop yelled running after his oldest.

"Uncle Coop no she needs to do this," Melinda said grabbing her uncles arm.

"But...but," He looked at phoebe for help but she just shrugged and walked over to him.

"I know honey but she is eleven and I think maybe she dose need to do this to Prove herself to us that she is old enough to fight demons without our help." Phoebe said handing him Penny and smiling at him. "See you still have Pen and Pat to worry about fighting demons on her own."

"Ya daddy I won't grow up to fast." Patty said smiling at her father.

* * *

**Wow**


	8. Four Schedules and a Letter

**Halliwell Manor- August 6, 2017**

Melinda Halliwell was pacing waiting for the mail to come. "Mel sit down, It will come when it comes." Patience said shaking her head at her cousin.

"Pate this is a big deal our schedules are coming today don't you care," Melinda said not stopping her pacing.

"Well duh they don't care Mel, if they had it there way they would have someone go to school for them." Pearl said looking out the window and seeing the mailman pull up outside the manor. "He's Here!" Pearl squealed and ran out the door followed by Melinda. Prue and Patience sighed and shook there head.

"Those to are nuts! School is not all that great." Patience said twiddling here thumbs on the couch. As soon as she was done saying this Melinda and Pearl were back inside looking through the mail.

"Wyatt...Mom...mom...dad...dad...dad...Junk...junk...Chris...junk...Wyatt...Chris...Prue..." She handed the envelope to Prue, who rolled her eyes at it. "ME!" Melinda squealed but put it on the coffee table so she could finish. "Patience...Pearl..."She handed them there envelopes then went through the rest of the mail. "Patty...Henry...and finally dad..." She set the mail that was not the four girls in piles of who they belonged to on the table bye the door. Each girl looked at the envelope, on the envelope there was a logo that had an MS that looked like a private school logo.

The first one to open the envelope was Prue since she was the oldest, (They did everything from oldest to youngest) Prue opened the letter unenthusiastically and took out the first piece of paper the explanation of a few things like what they need for class and stuff about the counselors. The second piece of paper was about schedule changes and the schedule's plus attendance. The third sheet of paper was **ALL **the clubs and after school activities. These three pieces of paper were the prices of paper that would be given to there parents. The forth piece of paper had a gold tint to it. Prue unfolded it and looked at it. This year the homerooms would be organized by last name which meant that all the for girls would be in the same homeroom and this is the year that they have classes for the own powers instead of learning them in bulk. "OK we are in room number C349 and the homeroom teacher is Mrs. Benko," Prue told the others. Then Prue took out a blue tinted piece of paper and read it aloud. "To: Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell 1324 Princeton lane, San Francisco CA, 9410, Enrolled. Phone 415-555-3211.

01. History of magic Ms. Littelacre B219 Sem2

01. Potions Pro. Mertal C355 Sem1

02. History of magic Ms. Litteacre B219 Sem2

02. Potions Pro. Mertal C355 Sem1

03. Literature Mr. Barns B243 FULL

04. Projections Mr. Firewall B333 Sem1

04. Phys Ed. Mrs. Ross GYM Sem2

05. INT. MTH. 2 ES Mrs. Zip R265 FULL

06. Lunch 2 Staff Cafe Sem2

06. Teleportation Pro. Posar A213 Sem1

07. Lunch 1 Staff Cafe Sem1

07. Vanquish Ms. Flinn B119 Sem2

08. Empathy Mrs. Posar A117 Sem2

08. Martial Arts Mr. Brown R271 Sem1

09. French 1 Ms. Mary D106 FULL

wow I am gonna like fifth grade," Prue said smiling at her schedule. "Mel your next," Patience said looking over a her egar cousin.

"OK...

01. INT. MTH. 2 ES Mrs. Fally C233 Sem2

01. Potions Pro. Mertal C355 Sem1

02. INT. MTH. 2 ES Mrs. Fally C233 Sem2

02. Potions Pro. Mertal C355 Sem1

03. Temporal Stasis Pro. Mellow B321 Sem 1

03. Martial Arts Mr. Brown R271 Sem2

04. Empathy Mrs. Posar A117 Sem1

04. Phys Ed. Mrs. Ross GYM Sem2

05. Literature Ms. Costan E323 FULL

06. Lunch 2 Staff Cafe Sem2

06. Free time Staff D202 Sem1

07. Lunch 1 Staff Cafe Sem1

07. Vanquish Ms. Flinn B119 Sem2

08. History of Magic Ms. California C103 FULL

09. Spanish 1 Ms. Grey D108 FULL

Wow this is not that bad and we have 4 Classed together Prue!" Melinda exclaimed, "OK Pate your up," Melinda said looking over to her cousin who was sitting on the couch upside down.

"Fine," she sighed and flipped right side up. She threw the paper that go to her parents on the ground and pulled out her schedule and read it aloud...

01. History of magic Ms. Litteacre B219 Sem2

01. Potions Pro. Mertal C355 Sem1

02. History of magic Ms. Litteacre B219 Sem2

02. Potions Pro. Mertal C355 Sem1

03. Phasing Mr. Nickelback C329 Sem1

03. Martial Arts Mr. Brown R271 Sem2

04. Glamoring Ms. Belle A012 Sem1

04. Phys Ed. Mrs. Ross GYM Sem2

05. Literature Ms. Costan E323 FULL

06. Lunch 2 Staff Cafe Sem2

06. Teleportation A213 Sem1

07. Lunch 1 Staff Cafe Sem1

07. Vanquish Ms. Flinn B119 Sem2

08. INT. MTH. 2 ES Mrs. Zip R265 FULL

09. German 1 Ms. Kay D108 FULL

OK, it is not a bad schedule but it could be better," Patience admitted and then looked at her twin, "Your up," She said going back to the position she was before.

"Finally," Pearl said and ripped open the envelope putting the papers she did not need at the moment on the table then looking at her schedule. "OK well first I have...

01. History of magic Ms. Bombard B220 FULL

02. Potions Pro. Kitty C356 FULL

03. Healing A305 Sem1

03. Martial Arts Mr. Brown R271 Sem2

04. Levitation Mr. Yellard C209 Sem1

04. Vanquish Ms. Flinn E304 Sem2

05. Literature Ms. Costan E323 FULL

06. Lunch 2 Staff Cafe Sem2

06. Teleportation A213 Sem1

07. Lunch 1 Staff Cafe Sem1

07. Phys Ed. Coach Mack Gym Sem2

08. INT. MTH. 2 ES Mrs. Zip R265 FULL

09. Latin 1 Ms. Banner D108 FULL

I like it!" Pearl squealed.

"OK we are done now can we go have some fun?" Prue asked looking at her cousins who were all eying there schedule with an exception of Patience who was messing around on the couch upside down and herself who had already put it back into the envelope. Melinda looked up from her schedule and sighed.

"Whatever cuz," Melinda said tucking her schedule back into it envelope and then placing it on the table where the other mail was and so did the other girls then they all ran outside almost running into Wyatt who was on his way to the mail.

"Whoa there girls," he laughed as they ran outside. Wyatt went over to the mail table and looked at his mail. There was nothing really he was interested in except a white envelop that had heart drawn all over it. Wyatt smiled at the letter and opened it.

_'Dear Wyatt,_

_How have you been? I know I have not written in awhile but I have been really busy. Right now me and father are in Pennsylvania on a horse farm. Yes I said horse farm. You know horses aren't as bad as you would think. My favorite horse here though is one named Mystery she is a beautiful Palomino mustang (I have attached a picture of me and her to the back of this letter). Oh Wyatt I miss you soooo much and can't wait to see you again, (Sooner than you think ; ) ) Well father is calling I better get going I will write again soon telling you when I will be in town._

_Love,_

_Your little Princess.'_

Wyatt smiled as he read the letter and then he took the picture from the back and looked at it. It was a picture of a horse and a beautiful brown haired blue eyed young lady, bout 15 or 16. She was wearing a cowboy hat and a blue flannel long sleeve shirt. Wyatt looked on the back it read _'Me and Mystery about 4 months ago.' _Wyatt smiled again when he looked at the picture. Then he ran up to his room and put it on his bulletin board he had along with the letter. Wyatt just sat there for awhile thinking of her and what she was doing when a knock at his bedroom door brought him back to reality.

"Ya?" He called trough the door.

"Wy, lunch is ready when you are," Piper Halliwell called through the door back to Wyatt.

"Kay mom I will be right down," Wyatt said getting up from his bed and walking over to the door and then down stairs. When Wyatt got down stairs everyone had already been eating there sandwiches. Wyatt sat down at his usual place and ate his sandwich.

* * *


	9. First Day Of School

**September 5, 2017**

**First day of School**

**Halliwell House**

"PRUE, PATTY!" Coop yelled up the stairs to two out of three of the girls. "Time for school! and if your not down here in 10 minuets I'm dragging your littles butts to school how they are!" Coop said getting frustrated because he has been trying to get them down these stairs for the last ten minutes.

"Deep breath sweetie," Phoebe said walking into the room with there three year old Penny. Coop turned around to face her and smiled and then tickled Penny and held her.

"I wish those two were still this small then we wouldn't have to go through this every morning." Coop sighed and shook his head while Phoebe just giggled. After about a minute Patty came down the steps in a blue jeans and a light blue tank-top with a baby blue zip-up hoodie on top and her baby blue backpack over her shoulder. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with a blue ribbon around it.

"Ready Daddy," She said walking past him to the circle table int the middle of the medium hallway in front of the door and grabbing her lunch that was in a brown paper bag marked Patty. About two minutes later Prue came down in blue flair jeans that had red roses going up the one side to her knee. She was also wearing a black long flared sleeve shirt with a rose in the center and the sleeves were see through with roses up them. Prue's brown hair was down and straightened. Prue took her time to coming down the steps and to her parents. She looked at the table where her lunch is then looked at her parents then back at the lunch and then back at her parents.

"Umm can I buy lunch this year? Cuz I was told most kids buy there lunches that are cool I mean." She said smiling at her parents and looking innocently. Both of them rolled there eyes and Coop went into his wallet and got out a five dollar bill.

"I want change," Coop told her, "You two in the car" He said referring to the two oldest.

"Bye Mommy," Patty said giving Phoebe a Kiss on the cheek and then ran out the door.

"Bye Mom and don't forget after you pick me and Pate up from Aunt Piper's at two thirty we go straight to gymnastics till nine thirty," Prue said kissing Phoebe on the cheek.

"Yes Prue I know you have been doing this since you were 5," Phoebe said smiling at her oldest. Then Prue walked out to the car.

"Bye munchkin," Coop said placing a kiss on Penny's head and then handing her back to Phoebe. Then he looked into Phoebe's Brown eyes, "I will see you in an hour," Coop said smiling seductively. BEEPBEEP the horn went and Coop gave Phoebe a peck on the cheek and then went out to the car.

"OK butterfly lets get you ready for preschool." Phoebe said taking Penny up the stair.

* * *

**Halliwell Townhouse**

"HENRY, PATE, LETS GO!" Pearl Halliwell yelled up the steps to her sister and brother.

"I WILL BE DOWN IN A SEC GOD PEARL" Patience yelled back down to her sister while Henry was on his way down stairs in his Red shirt with yellow, blue, and green stripes on the front with his bage pants with his backpack in his left hand.

"You are soo weird Pearl," Henry said getting his lunch from his Mother who was standing there next to Pearl.

"Hey Henry that is not nice!" Paige scolded and a couple seconds later Patience came down in a black T-shirt with three pugs on and just a plain pair of flairs with her bookbag slung over her shoulder.

"OK I'm ready," Paige tried to hand Patience her lunch bag but she looked confused at her, "Mom I was wondering if I could buy my lunch this year? I already know Prue is...Please, please, please," Patience begged. Paige sighed and nodded handing Patience some money.

"You to?" Paige asked Pearl who shook her head and declined.

"I am perfectly content with a bagged lunch." She said and started walking out the door. Patience rolled her eyes and followed her sister followed bye Henry and Paige. They all got in the car when Paige's cell rung.

"Put your seat belts on," She said before answering her phone. "Hello?" She said in to the cell. "Hey baby...whats up...ya...no I'm on my way...ya can't wait...I love you too see you in an hour and a half...I will...bye baby." Paige hung up phone and stated the car. "Dad says he loves you and see you after your activities." Paige told them and then they were off to Piper's house.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

"Where are they we are gonna be late," Melinda who was wearing a pink skirt and top while Chris and Wyatt watched her amusingly.

"Oh my god Mel calm down school start at seven forty and it is only seven ten," Chris said shaking his head at his younger sibling and laughing a little. Wyatt was also laughing at his sisters eagerness. About five minutes later Coop pulled up with the girls who were taking there good old time going to the manor. Melinda smiled when she saw them walking up the steps that before they were even half way up she had the door open and was standing in the middle of the frame.

"Hey Prue, Hey Patty, hey uncle Coop," Melinda greeted them as they entered the home.

"Hey" They all greeted her as they walked into the living room. Where Piper, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt were sitting.

"Hey Piper, Hey Leo, Chris, Wyatt" Coop greeted the others.

"Hey" The four greeted.

"So what are your plans for the first day of school?" Leo asked Coop who took a seat on the couch next to Wyatt.

"Same as every year...a day **in** with the wife," He told them.

"EWW to much information uncle Coop" Chris said with a disgusted look on his face. The adult just laughed and kept talking. About 5 minuets later Paige pulled up in her SUV with the twins and Henry. Melinda jumped out of her seat to go greet them and hurry them up so the could go to school. After every buddy talked for about 5 minutes it was time to go to school.

"Finally," Melinda said sighing in relief that she did not have to wait any longer. "Come on daddy lets go, lets go, lets go," Melinda said early and after a few good byes and some hugs and kisses Leo summoned the magic school door.

"OK kids in you go," Leo told all the kids and they did as they were told and he followed them. Melinda, Prue, Patience, and Pearl went to there home room C349 and went into the room. The room was kinda hectic right now since their was no teacher so the four girls just went in and talked till the teacher got there which was not to long of a wait.

"Class stand single file over by that wall," Mrs. Benko pointed to the far wall opposite of the door. Every did what they were told and stood against the wall. Then she started calling out names and pointing to seats when she got to the Halliwell's she stopped and looked at them. "Ahh Halliwell's well well well, I have been waiting for a day when I get to have them in my class...DON'T expect any special treatment from me this year girls." Mrs. Benko said glaring at them and then she went back to calling out the name's. "Melinda Halliwell...here! Patience Halliwell ...here! Pearl Halliwell...here! and Prudence Halliwell...HERE!" She said glaring at each one as they passed her.

* * *

After home room the girls were relived to be out of there. "Who knew a teacher could be soo mean," Pearl said trying to not let any of the papers they had just gotten fall to the ground.

"Well we have to put up with her all year so get used to it" Patience tolds her sister. "Well Prue, Mel we better get to potions I don't feel like getting yelled at anymore today," she said and Prue and Melinda nodded and headed off to class. "Bye Pearl see you later," She said then followed her cousins. The next time all four girls saw each other was at lunch. Patience and Prue got there lunches from the lunch line and went back to sit down at there table.

"OK how was your guy's day because mine is crappy soo far right now I am looking forward to coach Frank," Prue said munching on her apple.

"I agree with you there cuz," Pate said popping a few grapes in her mouth then setting her head on the table pushing her lunch back.

"This is the worst first day of school ever I already have homework in Levitation, Healing, and Literature." Pearl said eating the sandwich that her father packed for her.

"So do I only I have it in Glamoring, Literature, And teleportation." Mel said taking out her pudding pack and eating it. The girls sat there talking about there first day of school for the rest of lunch until the bell ran for eighth period.


	10. The Kid's Activites

**After School Activities**

Wyatt- Football & Little League Helper

Chris- Soccer

Prudence- Gymnastics

Melinda- Diving

Patience- Gymnastics

Pearl- Horseback Riding and Stable help

Patrica-Little League baseball: Sparrows

Henry- Little League baseball: Blue Jays

Penelope-Tap


	11. Random Acts Of Violence

After school the girls went to Melinda's house with Chris and Wyatt not far behind them. Pate and Prue ran to the living room and grabbed there gym bags and waited at the fount door for Phoebe to get there to pick them up. They only needed to wait a few seconds when Phoebe's Tahoe pulled up the two girls ran down the steps and got into the car.

"Mom lets go, lets go, lets go!" Prue said buckling her seatbelt and throwing her bag in the back. Phoebe drove off and watched the girls from her mirror. They were laughing and giggling.

"Soo girls how was your first day of school?" Phoebe asked.

"I liked the periods after lunch better," Pate told her Aunt.

"I did to," Prue told her mother and then went back to talking to Patience.

"Prue do you have homework?" Phoebe asked again.

"Yes but I will do it when I get home till ten then I will go to sleep till five thirty then I will finish it and then get ready for school." Prue stated her normal routine during the school year. Phoebe smiled and shook her head at her daughter. After about ten minutes of the girls giggling in the back seat and Phoebe asking them about there first day of school they were there.

"OK girl's we are here" Phoebe said looking back at them and smiling the girls nodded and got out of there car grabbing their equipment and running into the gym. As they ran Phoebe drove off back to her home.

Inside the gym the girls ran into the locker room to get changed. When they got there they noticed a new girl looking around the room. "Ummmm excuse me but can I help you find something?" Prue asked walking over to the girl.

"Ummm ya I am new here and I can't seem to find my locker." The girl told Prue and Patience still looking at the locker Patience and Prue looked at each other and then at the girl.

"Well what is your locker number," Patience asked.

"Ummmm 202," The girl said now looking at the cousins.

"Oh well your not in the two-hunders Hun and your lockers is next to mine bye the way I'm Prudence Halliwell but you can call me Prue everyone dose cept couch and this is my cousin Patience Halliwell." Prue said sticking out her hand.

The girl grabbed it and shook it "Julie Porter," Julie told the girls and sticking her things in her locker.

"Hey aren't you gonna get changed?" Pate said looking at Julie who was wearing a shirt that said gymnastics and shorts that also say gymnastics.

"Noooo why?" Julie said looking confused.

"You are here for gymnastic right and you have done it before right?" Prue asked looking very very confused.

"Yes and not really, I have only done it for a few times in gym and my teacher says that I am really good at it and that is how I got here." Julie told the two who were in total shock.

"Well you are superposed to wear a Leotard or bodice," Patience told her.

"B-but I don't have a leotard or bodice to wear," Julie said a little taken back.

"Ummm I have an extra one in my bag if you want to borrow it?" Prue said digging into her gag and pulling out a Pink and black bodice. "You look about the same size as me, I think it will fit." Prue handed it to her and Julie took it.

"Thank you sooo much," She said and went to the bathrooms.

Patience shook her head, "Magic for personal gain Th Thur Th" Patience scolded Prue who just shook her head and grabbed her Leotard from her gym bag and also went to the bathroom, Patience followed her with her bodice in hand. After all three girls were done getting ready they came out of there stall Prue was wearing a leotard that looked like and American flag that was fuzzy. Patience had a no bodice on that was blue and had a shooting star going across it. Julie came out in the bodice that Prue had given her. Then the cousins went to the mirror and started putting her hair up. Julie just stayed back and watched them bitting her lip. Patience looked at her through the mirror then nudged Prue. Prue shook her head and went back to her locker got out the scrunchies that she always had in there just encase she forgot hers at home, then she went back to Julie and handed her it.

"You are new at this aren't you," Prue said giggling a bit and Julie just nodded. After they were all done putting there hair up they went out to the gym. When they got there the couch came up to them.

"Well it is nice of you to join us Ms. Halliwell's," Couch Becker said in a stern voice.

"Sorry couch but we were..." Be fore Prue could finish Julie butted in.

"They were helping me I sort of forgot a few things," Julie said smiling a little.

The couch just shook her head, "Go get warmed up girls and then meet on the floor in 10 minutes," Couch told the girls then went off. When the couch left the girls went to the balance beam but not to get on them but to stretch in between them. After about ten minutes of stretching they went to the gym floor where half of the team was already sitting and sat down with them. Prue sat down next to her friends Destinee, Kailey, Michelle, and Julie while Patience went over to her friends Caroline and Margret. Prue introduced Destinee, Kailey, and Michelle to Julie. Then the coach started to talk.

"OK girls you all know in 3 weeks we have a meet right?" He asked and the girls nodded her head but Julie just looked at the coach, "Well we are going to need to practice more so I have sent home a note to you parents asking them if it would be alright if you cut down on your school time and just do your four main classes. Just until the meet is over," the coach told them and they just all nodded because a few time a year this would happen. After the Coach was done explaining things they all went back to practice, Patience on the floor, Prue on the bars, and Julie on the balance beam.

"OK Prue now point those toes," One of the minor coaches said watching Prue do her double bar routine. Prue just grumbled and did what she was told. She never even liked the bars but she had to do it or she would be kicked off the team. When she released to go to the high-bar she missed and she landed on her ankle wrong and collapsed onto the matted floor. The minor coach came over to her and bent down. "What is wrong Prue?" She asked her.

"My ankle," Prue squeaked as she held he ankle.

The coach sighed, "let me see it," she said as she took Prue's ankle in her hand. "It looks like you on twisted it a bit," the coach told her and got back up. "You will be fine, just walk it off a little and you will be fine," coach told her and she nodded and got up.

"Thanks Coach Sider," She said then went to go watch her cousin so her floor routine.

"OK PATIENCE NOW DO A AERIAL, BACK HANDSPRING, BACK-TUCK!" One of the other minor coaches told Patience, "AND DON'T FORGET YOUR STICK LANDING!" Patience sighed, she loved doing her floor routines but she alway forgot her stick landing. Patience started her routine but as she was about to do her back-handspring Julie ran in front of her. Prue and the coach were about to yell out to Julie but it was to late and the two collided. Patience fell to the ground in the of the handspring and Julie fell as Patience feet collied with her shoulder. The coach ran to the two girls. "Are you girl OK?" The coach asked helping Patience up.

"No I think she sprained my wrist!" Patience said getting up and holding her wrist.

"Well I think you bruised my shoulder!" Julie said getting up and brushing her self off.

The coach shook her head, "Julie what were you thinking running across the floor without looking!" the coach scolded.

"I had to tell Prue something and I saw her sitting there and I was sure she was the one who was working on the mat and I ran to tell her it but before I knew it she collided with me." Julie told her and holding her shoulder. The coach shook her head and walked away then the cousins turned to her and gave her an evil stare and walked/limped off to the nurse.


	12. Don't Play Ball with my Heart

_**

* * *

**_"Patrica Halliwell get you butt down here or we are gonna be late!" Coop yelled to his middle daughter. Coop was standing at the bottom of the steps of there house with Henry and Wyatt.

"Ya Patty, Coach is gonna be mad if I am late again" Henry J. yelled also.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Upstairs**_

Patty sighed when she heard them yell at her and shook her head, "I'm coming!" she yelled back and looked in the mirror. She sighed again and put her hair up in a ponytail. 'why can't I be as pretty as Prue?' she thought to her self and then ran to her closet and got her stuff and then ran down to where her father and her cousins. "Are you happy?" she said holding up her stuff.

"Yes sweetie now lets go," Coop said calmly as they all started to walk to the door.

_**

* * *

**_

_**At the field**_

"Ahh the Halliwell's are finally here," Coach Walker said walking to Coops car.

"Ya sorry coach," Patty said going over and joining her other team mates who were mostly boy's there were only two other girls. Henry also got out of the car but stayed next to Coop.

"Coop your team is over in field 4," Walker smiled and then went over to his team.

"OK shorty lets go do some practicing." Coop said taking henry's shoulder and walking to the feild that was on the far end of the park.

* * *

**_Patty's practice_**

"Hey Patty," A blond haired green eyed boy around the same age as Patty said as he walked past her. Patty said hi back and then just smiled as Wyatt walked up behind her.

"Someone has a crush," He whispered in her ear, Patty snapped out of her daze.

"N-no I don't," Prue swallowed, "Max is j-just my friend," Patty said a bit nervous.

"Then why are you s-s-stuttering?" Wyatt said mockingly. Patty gave him an evil glare and then coach called her up to bat. She gladly got up and hit her cousin on the shoulder.

"I need you too Wyatt I want you to be pitcher." Walker told him and he nodded. When Patty was up to bat she got an evil grin on her face. Wyatt pitched the ball to her and she hit it straight at Wyatt and laughed and then gave him another glare. Wyatt shook off where Patty had hit him with the ball and pitched it again at her only this time it almost hit her and her gave her a _'two can play that game stare' _, Patty stuck her tongue out at him and got ready to bat again. Wyatt was the only one in the field right now and he was down to his last ball and Patty had the perfect idea to make him run to the next field over. Wyatt pitched another perfect pitch to Prue and she hit it as she planed it went to the next field over which was only about 130 feet away. Patty laughed as she watched Wyatt run after the ball. The coach shook his head and looked at Patty.

"Patrica stop this fooling around with Wyatt!" The coach demanded and Patty nodded and handed the bat off to the next person up to bat which so happened to be Max. Patty smiled at him as he took it and he smiled back. Then a brown haired girl came running over to her.

"Oh my god Patty I think he likes you!" The girl said smiling.

"You really...I mean why should I care Rachael?" Patty said taking off her batting gloves and sitting on the bleachers.

"Ha ha you do like him!" Rachael said smiling and sitting next to her.

"Shh I don't want anyone to know, OK!" Patty said getting irritated.

"Know what?" A brown haired blond tipped boy asked sitting on the other side of Rachael.

"Nothing!" both girls say at the same time. The boy just rolled his eyes and walked away whispering _'girls'_ under his breath.

"I you tell anyone you are dead!" Patty whispered and then it was time to go out and play in the field.

After practice Patty was on her way to the car when Max caught her. "Hey Pat can we talk for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure Max...ummmmm let me put my stuff in the car and then we can." He nodded and she walked off to her car with a wide grin. When she came back to where they were standing before Max grabbed her and pulled her to the side.

"Ummm I was wondering if...well...if tomorrow night me and some of the guys were going to get pizza after practice and I was wondering if you would like to go to?" Max asked but all Patty could do was nod she was so happy. He smiled and walked off then Coop, Wyatt, and Henry came up to her and asked if she was ready to go. Patty nodded and they all got in the car.

"Soo I was thinking since it was a good day today we should go get some ice cream," Coop suggested.

"YA!" Henry exclaimed putting on his seatbelt.

"That sounds good Uncle Coop," Wyatt said also buckling his seatbelt.

"That would be great daddy," Patty said letting her hair down from the ponytail.


	13. Viva La Problems

After ice cream Coop dropped Henry and Wyatt off at there homes then he drove himself and Patty back to there house. It was a silent ride because Patty was to deep in thought to engage in any conversation with her father. When they got home Patty jumped out of the car and was about to run into the house when Coop called to her.

"Patrica your bag!" Patty sighed and walked back to the car got her stuff and then ran into the house. Once Patty got inside she threw her bag into the cupboard and then went on a search for Prue. Patty found Prue in the kitchen with her mother and baby sister helping with dinner.

"PRUE!" Patty yelled when she entered the kitchen which practically made Prue and Phoebe jump out of there skins while Penny screamed and then laughed.

"Patty don't do that!" Prue said getting her breath back. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you now!" She said grabbing Prue and pulling her out of the room. This whole time Prue was giving her a quizzical look. When they went through the door Coop was coming into the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy!"Prue said but did get a chance to get an answer back because Patty was still pulling her as fast as she could. Coop looked at his kids and shook his head and laughed. He was laughing when he went into the kitchen which made Phoebe look at him questionably.

"What?" Phoebe asked smiling at her husband.

''The girls," Coop said as her walked over to Phoebe and put his arms around her waist. "Mmmm what smells so good?" He said kissing her on the neck. Penny scrunched up her nose as she watched her parents kiss and then she flashed out of her high chair and out of the room. Phoebe and Coop both laughed at the little three year old.

"You smell the sweet smell of spaghetti, sauce, and garlic bread heating up complements of Halliwell Restaurant...Piper sent it over." Phoebe said leaning into her husbands chest.

"Yum mm," He said and they just stood there rocking back and forth.

-

"Patty stop!" Prue yelled and pulled out her sister grip.

"Fine now that we are alone I was wondering if you could help me with..." Patty paused because she didn't know how to put this. "A boy problem?" She finished biting her lip and looking down at her feet. Prue looked utterly shocked that her sister was asking this.

"Are you serious little miss tomboy has a boy problem," Prue said smiling.

Patty just nodded in embarrassment and then said, "If you don't want to help me I will understand," Patty went to leave when Prue grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"Who said I wouldn't help...Now what is you "Problem"" Prue asked smiling at her little sister.

Patty had a Wide smile back and then starter explaining the thing with Max.

-

Halliwell Manor

"Chris give it back and don't you dare read it!" Melinda yelled as she chased her older brother around the house. "CHRIS!" Melinda used her empathy power and channeled Chris orbing power and orbed on front of him. That startled Chris and he fell backwards.

"Damn it Mel!" Chris said getting up and Handing her a fuzzy notebook back to Melinda.

"Thank you!" She said and then ran off to her room to put it into her nightstand and then went back to her mothers room to get what she was looking for before Chris interrupted. Melinda snuck into her parents room (Which kids are **not **aloud) and went over to the closest. She opened the door to the closet and went inside, turned on the light and closed the door. Then sat down in the middle of the walk-in closet and pulled out a small piece of paper that had writing on it.

"I soooo hope this works..." Melinda said with a heavy sigh.

_"Well duh it works mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige all used it before you were even conceived or a glimmer in there eye," _A voice inside her head said.

Melinda stuck her finger in her ear and wiggled it around like she was trying to get water out of it. "You are getting very annoying!" She half yelled but all the voice did was laugh at her.

_"Just do it already or this will never get done!"_

"Fine!... I call upon the ancient powers  
To mask me now  
Hide me well and thoroughly,  
But not from those I call family " (I edited the spell a little! - ) Melinda chanted and a bright flash lit up the whole closet.

-


	14. More Than Just A Little White Lie

_Previously on The Power of Three Times Three: _

_**House 5:00 PM**_

_"Patty stop!" Prue yelled and pulled out her sister grip._

_"Fine now that we are alone I was wondering if you could help me with..." Patty paused because she didn't know how to put this. "A boy problem?" She finished biting her lip and looking down at her feet. Prue looked utterly shocked that her sister was asking this._

_"Are you serious little miss tomboy has a boy problem," Prue said smiling. _

_Patty just nodded in embarrassment and then said, "If you don't want to help me I will understand," Patty went to leave when Prue grabbed her arm and swung her around._

_"Who said I wouldn't help...Now what is you "Problem"" Prue asked smiling at her little sister._

_Patty had a Wide smile back and then starter explaining the thing with Max._

_**Manor 5:00 PM**_

_"I soooo hope this works..." Melinda said with a heavy sigh. _

_**"Well duh it works mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige all used it before you were even connived or a glimmer in there eye," A voice inside her head said. **_

_Melinda stuck her finger in her ear and wiggled it around like she was trying to get water out of it. "You are getting very annoying!" She half yelled but all the voice did was laugh at her. _

_**"Just do it already or this will never get done!"**_

_"Fine!... I call upon the ancient powers  
To mask me now  
Hide me well and thoroughly,  
But not from those I call family " (I edited the spell a little! - ) Melinda chanted and a bright flash lit up the whole closet._

* * *

**Halliwell Manor 5:20 PM**

Melinda took a deep breath and walked out of the closet and over to the mirror and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw long blond hair, currlean blue eyes freckles, and bangs.

_"Told you it would work!" _The voice yelled which caused Melinda to squint.

"I had enough of you would you just go away already," Melinda said frustrated.

_"Then who would tell you how to do this?" _

Melinda huffed, "Fine!" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked over to the door. Melinda opened the door slightly and peered out to make sure no one was there and when she made sure it was clear she walked out casually.

Melinda went down stairs and into the kitchen where she meant her mother who was cooking dinner.

"Hey Mel, you all washed up for dinner?" Piper asked her youngest child as Melinda walked into the kitchen Melinda just nodded and sat down at the island. "OK...good," Piper then turned back to the dinner she was making.

"Whats for dinner?" Melinda asked silently, looking down and twiddling her thumbs.

_"Why do you care, You aren't staying?" the voice told Melinda._

"Shut up!" Melinda said quietly but not quiet enough for her mother to hear her.

"Excuse me," Piper said look at her daughter.

"Nothing!...soooo what is for dinner?" She said trying to cover up what she just did.

"Chicken Alfredo... Are you feeling OK sweetie?" Piper asked as she started to stirred the noodles again.

"Ummm...No...I feel kinda funny...can I just skip dinner and go straight to bed?" She asked as she put her elbow on the island and the chin on her hand.

"Ummm...Sure sweetie...why did you ask what is for dinner if you weren't feeling well babe," Piper asked a bit concerned.

Mel shrugged, "I don't know just felt like asking." Piper only nodded still looking at her skeptically.

_"Get out now! I think she suspects something!" _the voice demanded.

"Ya well I am just gonna go lay down maybe I will come down later and have a sandwich or something," Melinda smiled and got down form the island and then went straight up to her room. Piper just watched as she went up when Leo orbed in.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" Leo asked as he kissed Piper on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not much, I told Mel that she could skip dinner tonight...she was acting kinda funny and she told me she wasn't feeling to well," Piper said now stirring the sauce.

"O...OK..." As Leo said as Chris came into the kitchen peeved about something.

"ALL THAT SUMMER SCHOOL DID NOT HELP A BIT!" Chris said as he plopped into a chair at the small table in the kitchen.

"What is wrong now Chris?" Leo asked letting go of Piper and turning to his son.

"Well you know those ummm Finals I took in summer school?" Leo nodded remembering how hard his son was studying, "Well we got them back today and..." Chris handed a piece of paper to his father and frowned. Leo took the piece and looked at it.

"A 'C+' that is pretty good Chris," Leo said looking up from the paper.

"Ya well I studied my butt off and all I got was a 'C+'!" Chris said getting more frustrated by the second.

"Chris go down stairs to your room and cool off till dinner, I will call you when it is ready!" Piper said now also getting frustrated. Chris rolled his eyes and went up to the bathroom before he went to his room. As he was about to enter the bathroom he heard his sister talking to herself. Chris looked at the door for a second before going to it and putting his ear up to the door.

"No!"

"NO!"

"No I am not doing that"

"That is stupid I will do the first thing but not the second thing!"

"NO!"

"AHHHH I am sick of you!" There was a loud bang at the door and then she stopped talking so Chris shrugged it off and went to the bathroom and then down to his room.

**Halliwell House 6:10 PM (after dinner)**

"OK Patty lets find you something to wear first...OK?" Prue said limping over to her and her sister's closet while Patty sat on her baseball comforter and held her pink floppy eared bunny that was missing an eye and it was sort of dirty. Patty nodded at her sister's question and just watched her through things out of her closet. "OK before I do any more damage to this room what exactly did he say to you when he "asked you out"" Prue said again limping out of there walk in closet.

"Ummmm he said..." Patty searched through her head for what he said.

_After practice Patty was on her way to the car when Max caught her. "Hey Pat can we talk for a sec?" he asked._

_"Sure Max...ummmmm let me put my stuff in the car and then we can." He nodded and she walked off to her car with a wide grin. When she came back to where they were standing before Max grabbed her and pulled her to the side._

_"Ummm I was wondering if...well...if tomorrow night me and some of the guys were going to get pizza after practice and I was wondering if you would like to go to?" Max asked but all Patty could do was nod she was so happy. He smiled and walked off then Coop, Wyatt, and Henry came up to her and asked if she was ready to go. Patty nodded and they all got in the car. _

"He said ummmm tomorrow night him and some guys are going to get pizza after practice and her was wondering if I would like to do something...what dose that mean?" Prue looked at her a little worried.

"That you are a bit young for a date," said a familiar voice from the doorway. Both Prue and Patty turned and looked at the door way to find their babysitter and family friend Billy Jenkins with there baby sister in her arms sleeping. Patty bit her bottom lip and smiled.

Prue just smiled at her then asked, "Where are mom and dad at?"

"They went to I think the store and then wal'mart," She said as she walked into the room. "They called up to you but I am guessing you did not hear them." Patty and Prue just nodded.

"Well from what he said to you I am guessing it is not a real date it is just a friendly invite or something like that," Prue said as she entered the closet again and then she pulled out a cute skirt that was blue jean, slightly ruffly, and was sparkely, she also grabbed a long sleeved shirt that the sleeves were flared and see through. It had a Howling wolf and a moon on the front and sparkles going down the sleeves. "OK here...It say that "I can be a girly girl but I am also a tomboy," type thing," Patty smiled and took the outfit.

"It is perfect!" Patty said as she put it up to her body to see how it would look on her. "One question, where did you get these clothes they aren't mine?"

Prue smiled, "Well I knew you would come around to the girly side eventually so I saved some of my less girly for you since I was eight," Prue Shrugged off. Billy was now sitting on Prue's bed with Penny lieing next to her.

"Wow Prue you are better at this clothes thing than I am and I am twice your age...How did you get to be so good?" Billy said looking at the outfit that Prue just picked out for her younger sister.

"Mom," she said simply, but when she got a questioning stare from Billy she went on "I watched her growing up...how she choose her clothes...stuff like that then I caught on to it and here we are," Prue smiled and then started to put the clothes she threw into the room back into the closet.

**Emergency Room 6:30 PM**

"Owwww!" Patience screamed as the doctor looked over her wrist bending it back.

"I think it is sprained but we will need X-rays to make sure." Doctor Paul said as he got up and faced Paige and Henry. Paige nodded and the doctor Paul turned back to Patience. "Patience can you tell me what happened to your wrist?"

"This chick in gymnastics ran into while I was doing a back handspring and I twisted my wrist the wrong way." Patience said rolling her eyes at the memory of Julie. The doctor smiled at her.

"Ummm follow me to the X-ray room please Patience," Patience just starred at him then she spoke up.

"D-do I have to go alone?" Patience asked.

"No of course not ummm...Miss Halliwell would you like to come while Mr. Mitchell waits in the waiting room with the others?" Paige nodded and got up from the chair she was sitting in and went with Patience and the Doc. while Henry went to sit in the waiting room.


	15. It's All Fun and Games

"I can't believe that little witch fractured my wrist!!!!" Patience yelled as she pulled a pillow to her face and screamed. All the kids were over the manor tonight so the Paige and Phoebe could have some time with their husbands. Prue giggled as she watched her cousin get so frustrated.

"I don't think this is to funny Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell!" Patience said as she one handedly threw a pillow at the oldest cousin in the room.

"Well sorry Patience Louise Mitchell!" Prue said as she threw the pillow back at her cousin which knocked on Patience on to the floor which caused Pearl to start cracking up.

"You think that's funny Pearl Madison Mitchell well I will give you something to laugh about!" Patience crawled over to her sister and tackled her and started to tickle her with one hand while her other hand was in a sling. "Prue hold her feet!" Pearl was laughing so hard now she could barely breath. Prue limped over to her cousins and held Pearl feet down.

"Mel help! Melinda get them off...me...Mel?...MEL!!" Prue and Patience got of Pearl and looked around for their cousin.

"Where did she go she was just here," Prue asked looking around. "It is like she just disappeared."

"Ohh don't say that Prue," Patience said as she stood up.

"With this family you never know," Prue shrugged. Patience and Pearl both kicked her. "OWW!!" Prue shrieked. "Well if you want to go looking for her you gonna have to help the poor gimp up." The twins sighed and each grabbed an arm. Prue made sure she did not hit her twisted ankle on anything and then followed the twins out of the room. Prue went down stairs while Patience went to the attic and Pearl went and checked the rooms on the middle level. Prue went down stairs and into the kitchen where she found Melinda with her mother cooking dinner. Prue sighed and telepathically called Patience and Pearl. Patience orbed in to the left side of Prue and Pearl orbed in front.

"Did you find her?" Pearl asked.

"Yep" Came Prue's answer.

"Well..." Patience asked. Prue pointed to Melinda and Piper then walked into the kitchen followed bye Pearl then bye Patience.

"Mel where did you go to?" Prue asked hoping up on to the Island stool.

"Well while you guy's were messing around I snuck out and came down here I did not feel to well at that moment." Melinda explained as she stirred the Alfredo sauce.

"Do feel like going outside with us?" Pearl asked, also jumping onto a stool.

"Umm I guess..." Melinda said handing her mom the stirring spoon back.

"Hey Prue can you take Penny out to she has been in here all day and it is such a beautiful day out..." Piper asked Prue sighed and nodded. Then Prue walked over to the giggling toddler and pulled her out of the highchair.

"Come on Pen time to go play out side with the big kids," Penny giggled some more as the four walked out into the back yard where Henry and Patty were Practicing there catching. Prue walked over to the swing set where she put her sister in it, "You stay here...and don't flash anywhere this time...Patty!...Watch your sister!" Prue said as she walked over to the two people playing catch.

"Why can't you...Aunt Piper told you to watch her!" The middle sister of the Halliwell-Copper clan whined.

"No she told me to bring her outside and I am the one who is appointing you the one to watch her." Prue smiled then flashed over to the other end of the yard where all the eleven year olds were playing.


	16. Till Someone Gets Hurt

"OK you need to calm down right now because it is just a meal Hun." Prue said comforting her sister.

"But Prue **he's **going to be there! This is a big deal to me!" Patty said sitting in her bedroom waiting for a car horn while Prue was searching through her closet for something. "Prue what are you looking for?"

"Something!" Prue snapped.

"Fine," Patty said as she rolled onto her stomach.

"If you must know I have a important meet for gymnastics to go to and I have to find...well my Ipod and it is not in the place I last had it and now I am checking in the closet for it just encase I left it in one of my pockets..." Prue turned to Patty and looked at her up and down. Patty's lips were pursed and she was trying to hide her guilt. "What did you do with it?" Prue said walking over to her sister.

"Nooottthhhiingg..." She said innocently.

"PATRICA GIVE IT BAAAACCCCKKK!!!!!!!!" Prue tackled her sister and put her in a "choke hold". Patty screamed at the top of her lungs calling for her mom as her sister tried to pry the information out of her. Then there was foot steps coming up the stairs but neither one of the girls heard them or they would have stopped ruff housing. The door knob turned and the door opened to find an extremely pissed off Coop.

"Girls!! Enough ruff housing...Prue you are going to be late for your meet so you need to get your but ready and meet me down stairs!" Coop was having a bad day and his daughters were not making it any better.

"Yes daddy," Prue said getting up and head over to her dresser. Prue opened her drawer and retrieved a pink bodice and a pair of shorts and left the room giving her sister an I will be back glare then rushed down stairs to leave and Coop followed. Now Patty was alone and glade about it she could not tell her sister what really happened to her Ipod. Patty sighed and flopped back down onto her bed remembering Bobby Mathers ruining her sisters Ipod.

* * *

**-**_**At magic school-**_

_"Hey Pat's...wah's up?" Bobby Mathers asked with his Pittsburgh accent as he sat down next to her in Herbology class. Patty looked up at Bobby and gave him a quizzical look and then took an head phone out of her ear._

_"Ummm Bobby what are you doing here you are not my...'lab partner'?" Patty said looking at him._

_"Now I am Mrs. Branshin switched me and Steph cuz Steph says that she did not want to sit next to a 'Halliwell' anymore cuz she says 'yinz think yinz ahr better then da rest of us'...But I know ats not true cuz yinz are too nice like at," Bobby said smiling at her. _

_"Oh cool," Patty said nodding her head. 'Like I understood any of that' Patty thought. "So your my new lab partner cool ummm so..." Patty was interrupted by Bobby starting to talk again. _

_"Umm Pat I was wondering would you consider...Maybe gowen aht wit me some time...cuz I rilly sort of like you and I was jest wondering if we could like I don't know try?" Bobby was looking at the floor and shuffling his foot back and forth._

_"Ummmm...I can't Bobby...I have a...ummm I am really busy lately with baseball and everything and ummm my dad would not like it if I were to date someone right now being only nine and all." Patty smiled at him._

_"Oh OK...sorry for askin den." He said with a sad smile plastered on his face._

_"It's not your fault..." She said but was unable to finish because started the class._

_**-Later on in the hallway of Magic school-**_

_Patty was walking with her friends Mechelle and Jakie with Henry on there heels talking to Bobby about there baseball team. When they heard a voice coming from the other end of the hallway._

_"Pat!!" Max called running down the hallway trying to catch up with them. Patty turned on her heels and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. _

_"Ya Max?" She said as he came to a halt._

_"Are...we still on...for...tonight?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath. _

_Patty smiled at him and nodded not wanting to say anything stupid. He smiled back at her._

_"Good then I will pick you up at 6:30 OK?" Again Patty only nodded. And at that he left and went over to his other friends. Jackie and Mechelle started giggling and whispering to each other. Then Bobby came up to her and had a sly smile on his face._

_"Hey Patty?" _

_"Ya...What's up?" She asked._

_"Umm could I borrow your Ipod...I have Study Hall next and I forgot mine at my house." He quickly said._

_"Umm I don't know it is my sister's and she would slaughter me if anything happened to it." She stated._

_"Oh I won't break it I promise!" He said as he crossed his fingers._

_"I-I guess but don't lose it please." She said pulling the bright green Ipod out of her pocket and handing it over to him, Bobby took it and put it in his pocket and thanked her then he left._

_**-Three Periods later-**_

_"Bobby do you have my Ipod cuz I need it before I go home." Patty said as she sat down next to him in Astronomy. _

_"Ummm technically yes..." He said slyly_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TECHNECLY!!!" She screamed._

_"I ummm accidentally dropped it at the end of study hall and like half the students stepped on it and so..." He pulled out the Ipod. The screen was cracked and the light was not turning off._

_"BOBBY!! YOU IDIOT!!" Patty screamed taking the Ipod from him, "How am I gonna explain this to Prue!" Patty was getting very frustrated when the teacher called out her name._

_"PATRICA HALLIWELL...PRINCIPAL'S...NOW!!" She said which caused Patty to jump. Patty turned to Bobby and shook her head giving him a you are soooo dead look and left to go to the principals._

_**-End Flashback- **_

* * *

"God today has been dreadful I hope tonight will go perfectly," She said then smiled that is when there was a car horn and her mother yelled up to her.

"Patrica your ride is here!" Phoebe yelled. Patty got up off her bed and ran down the steps. Once down the steps she grabbed her coat kissed Phoebe who was holding penny and ran out the door.

* * *

-Halliwell Manor-

"Whoa there Mel," Wyatt said as his sister ran past him and grabbed Melinda's arm. "Where are you going to so fast." Melinda stared at him.

_"Wyatt right," _She thought.

_"Yep that is my big brother, My favorite brother," _A voice thought back.

"Wyatt!" She said smiling. "Umm I was going out...to the park...to get some fresh air!" She said stopping to think about the next sentence.

_"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T GO OUT AND GET FRESH AIR!" _A voice screamed.

_"Sorry, what am I supposed to say I am not you!" _Mel thought.

"Ummm OK then you go...do...that." Wyatt said a bit hesitantly.

_"Nothing now you've done the damage...Just ask him about what he is doing to night that may help a little...I guess..."_ The voice said unsurely.

"What 'bout you Wy where you goin tonight?"

"I am meeting up with an old friend you might remember her..." Wyatt said smiling widely now. "Jesse...do you remember her?"

_"Who's Jesse?"_ Mel asked the voice while she pretended to be thinking it over.

_"Wouldn't this be a lot less complicated if I were me right now..."_ The voice asked.

_"No! Now who is Jesse!" _Melinda thought furiously.

_"Fine she is..."_


End file.
